Jake'The City' Girl
by JeffHardy'sFan
Summary: Jake is a woman with a body of a Goddess. What happens when she meets WWE/TNA superstars at a club? suck at summaries.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE TNA NOR WWE WRESTLERS ****I DECIDE TO PUT IN THIS STORY!**

**( IF YOUR READING THIS, THEN I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ THIS LAST LINE: I AM NOT A WRITER NOR A GREAT ONE AT THAT MATTER, THIS STORY IS JUST FICTIONAL AND IS SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT OF RECENTLY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STYLE OF WRITING THEN I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU WILL MOVE ON WITH ANOTHER STORY ETC.)**

**ON WITH THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**NAME: Jake[Ashley] Rothstein( ROTH-STEEN. this is how to say it)**

* * *

** DOB: August 29, 1978(35)**

** Eye Color: AQUA, MARINE BLUE**

** HOMETOWN: BALTIMORE, MARYLAND**

**ETHNICITY/RACE: Mexican and Black.**

**BIO: She was born in the playful town of Roxborough, Philadelphia. Her mom decided to name her Jake Ashley Rothstein, it was a very unique name for a [Girl] child. She got teased alot because of her name when she was little. When she was only Seven years of age, she moved to Baltimore, Maryland because her mother had a job there. She went to school and made a good amount of friends. She has a best friend named Mackie [Tower] Smith. She has a son that she loves very much.**

** Unique Features: Her eyes light up when shes' sleepy,**** Has wide hips, but is in shape for an older woman. She's only 5'6 but her legs make her look taller than she usually is. She has perky, uplifting, natural Double D breasts that fits her frame well. She was born with black hair but she dyed her roots a fiery red color that makes her hair stands out. She has the nicknames of- Ocean eyes, Natural Beauty, Jake the 'Fiery' Outburst, or JAR, here initials. On her forearm[left] she has a tattoo that has the well written** **words,**_'Baltimore is where it's at*** JAR**' [that's inside a heart]_**. She writes poetry, dance teacher, does yoga, write poetry,paint and sings,.**

* * *

** NAME: Eli Amer( A-MAR. this is how you say it) Rothstein. **

* * *

**DOB: February 1, 2004(8)**

**ETHNICITY/RACE: Mexican, Black, and white**

**Eye Color: GREEN**

** HOMETOWN: BALTIMORE, MARYLAND**

** BIO: He was born in Saint Jude Hospital in the busy streets of Baltimore, Maryland. He is the son of Jake and loves his mother very much. he considers her as a best friend. He loves animals, also.**

**Unique Features: Break dances, height is 5 feet in inches, has a haircut but has a hint of blonde on his head.**

* * *

**NAME: Paris Elizabeth Hall.**

* * *

**DOB: March 3, 2000(11) **

**ETHNICITY/RACE: White and German**

**Eye Color: Black**

** HOMETOWN: BALTIMORE, MARYLAND**

** BIO: She is Jake's friend, Jackie, [Half]sister. She considers Jake a cool friend.**

** Unique Features: freckles.**

* * *

**NAME: Mackie Tower Smith**

* * *

**DOB: October 23, 1978(34)**

**ETHNICITY/RACE: German and Mexican**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**HOMETOWN: DELAWARE**

**BIO: She was born in Delaware, but soon moved to Baltimore when she was just at the small years of age.(2)**

**She has a best friend that she met in grade school, Jake. **

**Unique Features: Sings, writes poetry, paint. She's thick in the hips but slim in the upper part, not fat nor to skinny.**

* * *

**JAKE'S RESIDENCE AND THE HOUR IS 8:30 P.M**_  
_

_'What to wear at the club? OH! I know, I'm just gonna go in my '**BLUE DENIM JEANS **'! And Oooh Mama, I can wear this '**LONG SLEEVE CAT FIGHT BELLY SHIRT'** with it! WAIT! OH NO, NEED TO FIND A BELT need a belt! AAH- Whew, found it, No not this one, I need my '**BLACK FAUX WAIST BELT**' Okaaay, I got it! NOW. THE. SHOES. Hm, High heels, boots, sneakers, which ones? Oooh, I can wear my '**BLACK FABRIC LACED UP ANKLE BOOTIE WEDGES**' ! Now that's done, what about accessories? What the heck, I'll just put on my'**THE ULTIMATE WEB CHOKER NECKLACE**'with the'**AQUA MIST EAR'RINGS**'! PERFECT-O! Now the hair!' _She put her hair in a '**CHIGNON** **BUN**' leaving the red roots in the front flow just above her eyebrows. _'Dang Mamie! You gon' make people heads turn tonight! Just need to put some '**MIDNIGHT BLACK** EYELINER'on and some '**SWEET PEA**' perfume.'_

She looked in the mirror and smiled. Posing, she heard a knock on her bathroom door.

''Come on in, the doors' open!''

''Mom, can you help me with these stupid strings again, they're in a knot!'' Her son, Eli, came in and held the troublesome shoe to her face.

''Baby, you suppose to been ready! Gimme that shoe, so we can get going.'' She untied the bothersome knot and gave it back to Eli.

''Thanks mom, you're the best!'' He said, giving her a hug and left the room. She gave a giggle. _'I guess I am the best. Raising a handsome child by myself, that has amazingly green eyes, I still got the body of a Twenty Two year old and, honestly, I think I'm better than CM Punk!' _She looked at the mirror once more, to check herself over.

''Ma! You coming?''

''Yeah babe, here I come! Tell Mackie and Paris that it's time to go!''

''Okay!''

She grabbed her pocketbook, turn her room light off, and headed downstairs.

''¡Maldito, Mami! ¡Usted parece atractivo, caliente, y bochornoso un infierno!''(Damn, Mami! You look sexy, hot, and sultry a hell!) Mackie spoke in her freshly learned language. Jake smiled at the complement.

''Compinche de gracias. ¿Listo a ir roca la mierda de Baltimore otra vez?''(Thank you buddy. Ready to go rock the shit out of Baltimore again?)

''Yeah buuuddy! Lets go drop the kids off at your sister's place and hit the club!'' Jackie wriggled her eyes suggestively.

''Ready to go Eli and Paris?''

''You know it. Hey Jake, when I get older, can I hit the clubs with you?'' Paris questioned.

''You mos-''

''Lets go!''

''Fine, Mackie! Come on, kids!''

* * *

Jake pulled up on the side of the sidewalk, her eyes scanning over the long crowd of people waiting to go inside.

''Ready to go in there, tiger?'' Jake opened her side of the door.

''WAIT!''

''WHAT!?''

''Do I look okay?'' Mackie asked in a small voice.

Jake rolled her eyes but still roamed her eyes over her friend's beautiful body.

''You look fine, can we go in now?'' She asked impatiently.

Mackie held in the laughter the was trying to get out of her mouth from seeing her friend disoriented.

''Look girl, I aint got all day, I'm try'na get in before the crowd gets too long, so what you going to do?''

''Chill out girl! Come on lets go!'' She laughed as she opened the door.

They headed towards the bouncer to asked if they can go in first.

''Hey Roscoe, can me and Mackie go in first!'' Jake asked. Roscoe stopped what he was doing, looked up at the female voice, and smiled.

''Oh hey there, Jake and Mackie!''

''Hey, can we go in, please!''

''Of course you two sweet lovely ladies can!'' He moved out of the front of the door, so they can past.

''Thank you, Roscoe!'' Jake grabbed her hand and together they went inside.

''Have fun!'' Roscoe yelled from outside.

* * *

**CLUB CONVERSATIONS!**

* * *

**''WHERE IS WE SITTING?'' MACKIE YELLED OVER THE LOUD MUSIC.**

**'' I DON'T KNOW! THESE DAMN LIGHTS FLASHING IN MY EYES, THAT I CAN'T** SEE!''Jake squinted from the lights.

After ten minutes of seat searching, Mackie found a round table with a long bench seat connected to it.

**''I SEE SOME SEATS TO THE LEFT, WANNA SIT THERE?''  
**

**''A'RIGHT, GIRL! LET'S GO SIT DOWN SO I CAN SEE HOW MY SON DOING!''**

They swaddled to the seats. Once they made it to the table, they already noticed a few items on it. Shrugging their shoulders, they slid into the chairs to sit.

**''I'MA TEXT DESIREE TO SEE HOW MY CHILD DOING!'' **Jake said to Mackie, which in return, nodded.

**'Hey Dessy How iz my baby doin~JAR RAWR~' **Jake looked on the table and notice lip gloss.

**'Hez doin fine... He asleep, girl. wat u up 2?~VAluE LiFe~' **Jake is REALLY getting pissed off at the lip gloss on the table. _'Dirty hussy! Need to learn how to put her shit in her pocketbook! Don't she know that club tables can be dirty as hell?'_

_**'Jake. U Still Thurr?'~VAluE LiFe~**  
_

_**'Yea Im Still here.. Someone got lipgloss on the table... Dirty! :(~JAR RAWR~'**_

_**'Awwww shiiit! Dont let yo OCD get in da way Jakums!~VAluE LiFe~**_

_**'lol. GUUUURRRL PUHLEASE! i dont haf OCD... Maybe a little... Aneeway howz Paris?~JAR RAWR~'**_

_**'xD.. She doin good... watching Matilda... GTG... She wan me 2 watch it wit her... Bye~VAlue LiFe~'**_

_**'Byez girl.~JAR RAWR~' **_Jake put her phone on the table coaster and looked around for Mackie and founded her dancing with some male. She laughed at her friend random dancing. To see who was her dancing partner, she squinted her eyes and right away spotted the mystery guy. _'Is that...CM Punk... What's he doing here?' _Mackie looked over at her, wiggled her eyebrows, and pointed to CM Punk. Jake gave her a smile and a 'thumbs up' and Mackie shook her head and told Phil to follow her. Jake gave her a quick shake of her head as a sign of'No', but it was too late. Mackie had a shit eatying grin on her face, while the WWE Champion just stared.

''Jake this is Phi-''

''I know, that's CM Punk! Hi I'm Jake, I'm not your biggest fan, but-''

''Ah ha, I assume you're a wrestling fan.'' Phil smirked.

''Yes I am, me and my son, matter of fact.'' She quirked an eyebrow. _'Why the fuck he cut me_ off?'

''Oh really? If so, then what's your and his favorite wrestler?'' He took a seat sitting across from her, while Mackie sat next to him.

Jake look bewildered for a moment, before answering. _'You gotta be kiddin' me!'_

''Well personally, I like Jeff Hardy, and for my son, he likes Big Show.'' ''Um, why are you he-'' She got cut off as he spoke again.

''And speaking of Jeffrey, here he is coming now.'' Jake looked behind her for a second and saw the most gorgeous red dyed hair man on earth coming to the table, and a bunch of other people, and besides him was a woman holding his hand. Jake frowned upon seeing this, she clearly forgot that he was married.

''Hey there man!'' How you've been?'' Jeff patted Phil's back as he came to the table. Phil hugged Beth and complemented on how she looked in her skirt and tank.

''I been doing good. Why are you here in Baltimore anyway, You work for WWE again?'' Phil questioned.

''Nah, I'm here cause I got a match against Abyss at Final Resolution.''

''At the First Marina?'' He was confused because he had a show scheduled there in a few weeks.

''No, it's at the new Wal-Mart.''

''They have an arena inside of a shopping center.'' Phil asked, amused.

''I gue-''

''So you aint gonna speak to me, huh?'' Jake and Mackie looked over and gasped, Matt hardy was here as well.

Phil looked at the next person and his mouth hit the floor.

''Oh shit, Matt? Is that you? Damn, you look different.'' _'Different, indeed.' _Jake thought. Matt was back in shape. He had his hair in a ponytail, trimmed his beard into almost into a strip of a fine string, a polo shirt that complements his well shapely frame, some New Balance, and jeans.

''Yeah it's me, I decided to work out, eat right, and get my life back on track.'' Matt smiled as he, Jeff, Beth, Shannon, and Phil took a seat. Forgetting about the famous-a-lity people, Jake and Mackie was on their phones until Phil spoke up.

''Oh hey guys! I want you to meet some ladies.'' Phil smiled at the males and pointed to the ladies across from them. He grabbed Mackie's arm, trying to get her attention.

''What?'' She said, without looking away from her pone.

''There's some people I want you to meet.'' Phil whispered in her ear. ''Look up.''

Mackie looked up from her phone and squealed.

''OH MY GOD! IT'S THE HARDY'Z AND SHANNON MOORE! I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!'' Mackie yelled a little to loud, but not loud enough to attract attention. Jake snapped her head and turned to her to say something, but caught a glimpse of people sitting in front of her and she looked ahead of her. Mackie could only blink, she looked too shock! You couldn't blame her, the people of the future was sitting at the table she was sitting at!

''He-hey'' She only could mustered up. A stream of 'Hi's' 'Hello there's' followed. She was about to say something, when suddenly, her phone started to vibrate.

''Uuuhh, that's my phone, umm hold on?'' She gave an apologetic grin, She looked a the once vibrating phone on the table to see that she received a text.

**'OMG! FANGIRL MOMENT! X*[ THE MOST POPULAR ND STILL ARE, IS SITTING AT OUR TABLE! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO MGOMG!...~JUJUMACKIE~'**

Jake laughed at the text from her. She looked up, noticing how Mackie stared in awe as the people chatted to one another. She wanted to make a small conversation of her own, but she wanted to make a first impression, or maybe just flirt. With a smirk on her face, she cleared her throat. Everybody stopped and turn to look at her.

''I hate to interrupt y'all conversations, but why are you all here in the lovely city of Baltimore?'' Her blues twinkle with satisfaction.

''We three have a match at Final Resolution.'' Matt said, drinking his drink.

''Oh.'' Jake shrugged her shoulders, but beginning to talk, anyways, but soon irrupted again.

''Who are you two ladies?'' Jake and Mackie looked up to see Beth staring at both of them.

''I'm Mackie Smith!'' She giggled. Beth smiled at her child like behavior, reminding her of her own child.

''And you?'' Beth finally asked Jake. She smiled and leaned in, so her breasts and forearms was laying on the table, her blue eyes greeted her with a smile,

''I'm Jake. Jake Rothstein.''

''Your name is Jake?'' Jeff finally piped in. Jake smiled over at her former[and still is]crush.

''Yes it is, matter of fact. Surprised?''

''Yes I am to be exact. Jake is a boy name that I know of.'' Jeff smiled at her, which instantly, would've made her insides turn into goo.

''Well in Baltimore, Jake ain't a boy name no longer, cause this chicky right here, is a girl named Jake Ashley Rothstein, baby.'' She got up from the bench to go to the dance floor.

''You're beautiful!'' A man with bright yellow teeth walking to the dance floor said.

''And your teeth are yellow! Hey, yo teeth so damn yellow, that it's enough light to be put in that disco ball to make it brighter!'' She put up the middle finger at the disappearing figure and that right there made everyone guffawed.

''Lady has good sense of humor, I like that!'' Shannon said, recovering from his round of laughter. Remembering something, Jake looked at the table and still noticing that the damn lip gloss was still on the table, so she grabbed it and twirled it around her fingers. She then moved to Jeff and Beth, leaning over. she said, ''Is this yours?''

''Yes it is! Were did you find it?'' Beth took it from her hands, looking relieved that she didn't loose another item in a different state. Jake stuffed her hands in her pockets.

''On the table.''

''Oh. Well thanks for uh, telling me I guess.'' Beth looked around to relieved the awkward moment.

''No problem-o.'' ''You wanna dance, Mackie?''

''Nah, I wanna hang out with my peoples.'' Jake rolled her eyes but still sat back on the bench, this time in front of Jeff. She was clueless as of what to do, so she pulled out her phone and start to view her gallery of Eli's photos. She laughed at this particular photo of his six birthday, when he had cake all on his face.

''What are you doing, Jake?'' She heard Jeff say quietly. Blues met Greens and she certainly felt sparks fly instantly. _'Did Jeff feel it, too?'_

With a clear from her throat, she said,''I'm looking at my son pictures, wanna see them?'' She eagerly held the phone up to his hand.

''Sure.'' He took the phone from her hands with care, brushing over her fingers ever so softly. _'Oh my god! Why am I getting so flustered over him, while his wife is practically in front of me!''_

''He's got my eyes, but manage to still look like you.'' He looks up and for the first time in her life, she can see his eyes are in a darker shade then usual. _'What the fuck, why is he looking at me like that?!' _Her eyes widened in realization. _'Oooh No!'_

''Babe, who's phone is that?'' Beth asked her lust hazed husband. Without looking away from Jake, he says,'' This is Jake's son.''

''Oh my gosh, babe. He got your eyes!'' Beth tilts her head, for more clues of what he has.

''And **she** have our daughter eyes.'' Jeff looks like he's ready to kill her now, by the way he's staring at her.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM: END OF CLUB SCENE:**

* * *

***~_CRASH*~_ *~THUD*~!**

Lips. Teeth. Nails. **LUST.**

* * *

_'This is SO WRONG.' _Jeff picks her up and slams her on the door frame of her bedroom and kisses her on the mouth, sliding his tongue along her lips, asking to be invited inside. She hasn't even parted her lips fully yet, and he quickly thrusts his tongue deep down her throat. _'But it FEELS so RIGHT!' _

Still pinning her to the door, he snakes her arms around her body and managed to take her shirt off and stares at her cheetah printed clad breasts. Jake smirked,''Are we gonna fuck, now, or are we gonna have a body staring contest?''

Jeff snapped out of the gaze and back to her face. With an almost animalistic growl, he picked her up and walked her over to her bed with an hard shove.

''You gonna make me explain to Beth about how am I coming home from the store at two AM in the morning, when I'm done with you.'' He took his clothes off, leaving Jake to look at his down right sinful body. He smirked as he came towards the bed and climbed over her almost naked body.

''You gonna do something about it?'' Jake said, taking off her remaining of clothing. He raked his eyes over her now unclothed body.

''Damn, straight.'' He lays her down on the bed to start it off with a heated kiss.

[;NO PUN ATTENDED']


End file.
